The last of the Saiyan women
by Queen Kold
Summary: This is a fictional story about a Saiyan woman that manages to survive the distruction of Vegeta. Her and Nappa eventually become lovers. The story takes place right after planet Vegeta is destroyed, so Raditz and Vegeta are just little kids.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Carisca

**The last of the Sayian women**

**Chapter One: Enter Carisca**

Carisca snapped the door to the pod shut. She was on her way home after a short trip. Carisca had decided it was time she got a day for herself and had taken a vacation on the planet Jornacor. When she arrived at planet Vegeta a few hours later, she found it completely gone. She double-checked her computer read out. There were only large chunks of rock where planet Vegeta used to stand. Carisca pushed the button on her comlink. There was nothing but silence. She kept pushing buttons until finally she got a voice to answer. "What happened to planet Vegeta?" She demanded.

"The planet was destroyed by a meteor storm." A voice on the other end said. "You do realize you're on the wrong frequency, don't you?" Carisca didn't care that she was on the wrong frequency all she wanted was answers. For a moment she sat there silently, a tear slid down her cheek. "Tallic." She whispered. Tallic had been the man she was to marry. A great Saiyan warrior, he was the elite captain of King Vegeta's royal army. Now he was gone. She felt a small lump rise in her throat. "Were there any survivors?" She asked the man on the other end.

"I'm not sure." The man said. "Why don't you come to Frieza's ship? I'm sure you can sort it all out there." Carisca found Frieza's ship floating close by and approached. "Identify yourself." A voice said on her comlink. "Carisca." She said. A few moments passed. "You are clear for arrival." The voice finally said. The doors on the bottom of the ship slid open and Carisca entered. Hope was still in her heart that perhaps Tallic had been on a mission and had not been on the planet. It was a small hope, one that would soon be dashed away.

Carisca felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see the big Saiyan Nappa. He had been Tallic's boss back on planet Vegeta. Carisca pulled away, and found herself walking away from the Saiyan. It had been a week since the destruction of Vegeta. Only three other Saiyans had survived. They included a low-class Saiyan child named Raditz, Prince Vegeta, and the Commander in Chief of the Saiyan army, Nappa. All four of them kept hoping to find more survivors, but so far they were not having any luck. A small boy appeared running down the corridor like a mad man. "Carisca help!" The small Saiyan yelped." His face had a livid bruise on it. He hid behind Carisca. Another young Saiyan entered. "Get back here you weakling!" Prince Vegeta shouted. Carisca reached behind her and pulled Raditz by the arm. She flung him foreword toward Vegeta. Raditz looked at her as if her were being betrayed. "How will you learn to be a strong fighter if you keep hiding behind others!" Carisca snapped. "Be strong, make the Saiyan's proud!" Prince Vegeta beat Raditz until Raditz could no longer stand. He lay there quietly waiting until Vegeta stalked off to find something else to do. Carisca knew Raditz had to learn to be strong in order to survive. The very existence of their race deepened on having strong fighters. There weren't many of them left. Raditz rose and held his bloody nose. "Go to the healing center Radtiz, and don't show your face to me again until you learn to be a warrior!" Carisca said turning her back to him. She heard Raditz sniffle and walk off. Carisca knew she was being hard on the boy, but he needed to learn.

Nappa reached out and with his large index finger, tilted her chin up. "When will you stop grieving over Tallic and move on." He asked looking her in the eye. Carisca did not look back at the big man. She pulled her chin back, and away from him. Nappa's eyebrows knotted together, glaring. "It is our duty to repopulate the Saiyan race!" He growled. "Whether you like it or not, you're the only female Saiyan left." Carisca swallowed hard. She knew it was true, but how could she just forget about Tallic? Nappa was being far too eager. Carisca was sure it wasn't all just about replenishing the Saiyan race.

She wasn't ready yet. Right now all she wanted to do was focus on fighting and improving her power level. A family could come later. It seemed she already had her hands full looking after Raditz. Though Raditz would never be like a son to her, she knew it was her duty to raise him as best she could. Nappa wasn't taking any of Carisca's feelings into consideration. He moved toward her until his body was touching hers. With a big hand he reached back and tugged on her back of her hair, Carisca's head fell back with the force of the pull. Nappa bent over and kissed her, long and deep. Carisca did not respond. Nappa pulled away, his face contracting, his eyes aflame. "Carisca you must accept me!" He said angrily.

"Just give me a little while Nappa, you can't just make me do what you want." Carisca said. She walked off, leaving a confused Nappa behind.

Chapter 2 coming right away! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2:Handeling Little Brats

**The last of the Sayian women**

**Chapter One: Enter Carisca**

Chapter 2: Handling little brats

"Tallic!" She yelled. A black haired man with spiky hair smiled as he turned around. Carisca reached for him, but as her arms went around him he vanished into the night. Carisca awoke to the sound of her comlink beeping. She went over to it and pushed a button. "Carisca, get up, I need your help." Nappa said.

"Help with what?" She asked.

"Controlling Raditz." Nappa said. "He won't listen to a word I say." Carisca rolled her eyes. That little runt was becoming a handful. "I'll be right there." She said yawning. Carisca threw on some clothes and made her way out of the room and into the corridors. Carisca found Nappa holding Radtiz up by the hair. The large Saiyan was yelling at him as the young Saiyan tried to get free of his grip. "What happened?" Carisca asked, annoyed by Nappa's treatment of the boy. Nappa ignored her and continued to yell. "Put him down Nappa!" Carisca snapped. Nappa looked at her for a second, and then dropped Raditz on the floor. He landed with a large thud. "What is the reason for this?" Carisca asked. "The little punk mouthed off to me." Nappa said.

"This is the reason for all this commotion?" Carisca asked. "I don't think there was any reason to bother me with this if all he did was mouth off to you." Carisca grabbed the Saiyan child by the arm and pulled him off the ground. "Raditz all fighters know they must show respect for their superiors." Carisca scolded. The boy toed the ground, ashamed. "Forgive me Carisca." He said. It was amazing that the little Saiyan had so much respect for Carisca. But she knew since she always showed him respect, then in turn he respected her. "Go run along now." Carisca told Raditz. The Saiyan boy gave a respectful nod and left.

"How do you do it?" Nappa asked. Carisca shrugged. "I'm just good with kids I guess." She said. "Do you want some children of your own?" Nappa asked. "I wouldn't mind having some strong Saiyan sons." Carisca rolled her eyes. "Nappa, how many times must I tell you that I'm not ready yet!" She snapped. "Get it through you thick skull!" Nappa's large hand shot out and slapped her across the face. The blow left Carisca's cheek red and stinging. Tallic would have never treated her in such a manner! "Don't ever speak to me like that again!" Nappa hollered. "I have a higher power level than you, I expect some respect!"

"I am sorry Nappa." Carisca said. "I don't know what came over me." Nappa smiled and was about ready to tilt her chin up and kiss her when Vegeta cam wondering in. "Prince Vegeta!" Nappa said pulling his hand back.

"Stop gawking Nappa!" The little Saiyan demanded. "We need to go to a briefing!" Nappa followed the Prince out of the room. "Briefing? Why hadn't she been informed?

"When are you going to settle down with that woman?" Vegeta asked Nappa.

"Oh, I don't know." Nappa said. "I don't think she likes me."

Vegeta chuckled. "I don't blame her for not liking you."

Nappa grumbled to himself, but other then that did not respond. The two Saiyans entered the briefing room. There was a large screen on and men were already sitting at a large rectangular table. The doors slid shut behind them. Nappa and Vegeta took seats at the table. The briefing soon began. Nappa was hardly paying attention. He was thinking about the woman, was there anyway she could learn to accept him?


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance at Last

**The last of the Sayian women**

Chapter 3: Acceptance at last (3 months later)

Carisca was measuring Raditz's waist. His current armor was becoming tight. He had grown considerably in the last few months. He would soon be taller then Vegeta, and Raditz was at least 2 years younger then the Prince. Putting a request in for new armor would not be easy. The armor would have to be specially made to fit him, after all he was merely a child. "If you don't stop growing you'll be taller then Prince Vegeta." Carisca said.

"You really think so?" Raditz said eagerly.

"I said taller, not stronger." Carisca said. Raditz looked crest fallen.

"Oh cheer up." Carisca said ruffling his hair. "You'll still be a strong fighter someday." Raditz seemed to brighten a bit. "I need some more armor too." A voice said. Carisca turned to see Prince Vegeta. "What's wrong with your armor now?" Carisca asked.

"I don't like the way it fits." Vegeta said in a snobby voice.

"I'll order you some more prince." Carisca said. The boy was annoying, but since he was the prince of all Saiyans she had to listen to his orders. It was humiliating taking orders from a child.

"Raditz, Zarbon gave us an assignment." Vegeta said. He sounded bored. "You and I are to bring the people of planet Veritgo under Frieza's rule."

"Just you two?" Carisca asked. "Why isn't Nappa going along with you?"

Zarbon says we're more then capable of conquering the planet on our own." Vegeta said. "Besides Vertigo has a moon, so it won't take us long to bring them to their knees." Come along Raditz." Raditz got up and followed Vegeta out of the room. It would have sounded ludicris to some, sending mere children to take over a planet. But Vegeta and Raditz weren't ordinar little boys, they were Saiyans. Even Saiyan children were capable of conquering small weaker planets on their own. Carisca watched them go, and wished the luck on their mission.

It had been a week since her last mission. She had gone to the planet Cershiner with Nappa. They had conquered it in two days. Frieza had not given them anything for their troubles. Instead they were humiliated. They hadn't done a good enough job. It took Nappa a whole day to calm down after that incident. Carisca decided to see if she could find something to do. She was bored. Carisca mad her way to her room and closed the door. She decided to go ahead and work on a computer she had managed to salvage.

Hours later a knock interrupted her. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." Nappa said. What did he want? Carisca rose and pushed a button, the door slid open. "What's up?" Carisca asked. The big man shrugged.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Nappa said. "Can I come in?" Carisca nodded and let the big man passed her. The door slammed shut behind him. Carisca sat on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs. "So what do you want?" She asked. Nappa looked at her and grinned. "I wanted to see if you were ready yet." He said.

"Ready for what?" Carisca asked. Nappa approached her and gently pushed her down on the bed. Carisca was surprised, but willing let him do so. His lips found hers and he began kissing her.

Carisca kissed him back. It was time, and she knew it. Tallic would have to forgive her for what she was about to do. Carisca wanted the big Saiyan to take her. She had finally accepted the fact that it was time to move on. The Saiyan race depended on them.

"Why Carisca why?" Tallic asked. Carisca couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry Tallic, I had no other choice." She said.

"No, you wanted him. Your nothing but a stupid slut!" Tallic yelled. He turned to leave. "Please Tallic, don't go!" Carisca shouted.

Carisca opened her eyes and found that someone was jumping on the bed. She quickly covered herself. "Raditz, where are you doing in here?" She hissed. The Saiyan child stopped jumping on the bed and pointed to Nappa who was on the other side of the bed, sound asleep. "Did Nappa spend the night with you?" Raditz asked. "Why did you two forget to put clothes on?" The innocence of a child was at times very annoying. "How'd you get in her?" Carisca snapped. Raditz looked taken aback, apparently he thought he hadn't done anything wrong. "The door was unlocked." He said. Carisca cursed. How could she have forgotten to lock the door? Nappa woke up and rolled over. "Get out of here you little punk!" He grumbled. Raditz took one look at Nappa and hightailed it out of the room.

Carisca got up and began to dress. She could feel Nappa's eyes on her, watching. "Why don't you move your stuff into my chambers?" The Saiyan commander said. "The rooms are too small as it is." Carisca stated as she pulled on her shirt. "Don't you think two people in one room would be a little crowded?"

"I suppose so." Nappa said. He got up as well and pulled on his Saiyan armor. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving her room.

She looked at herself in the mirror. What have I done? She asked herself. She felt guilty for betraying Tallic. Sighing she exited her room.

Note: Yes, it is getting a little intense. Think you can handle it? Read on! No seriously, this story isn't supposed to be dirty at all, I'm just implying things. Review this part and read on! I'm on a roll here!


	4. Chapter 4: Ice cream and planet Raineric

Chapter 4: Ice cream and cleansing planets

Raditz was slurping down his ice cream. Carisca sat there watching, her arms crossed. She was trying hard not to laugh at the boy. He was eating the ice cream so fast that it was getting all over his face. Carisca wondered to herself how a Saiyan child could find time to actually act like any other child. "Thank you for the ice cream, Carisca." Raditz said burping. Carisca had given him some ice cream as a reward for his victory on Veritgo. Raditz loved ice cream, and to him it was the greatest reward ever. She caught the boy and wiped off his face with a napkin. "Did you eat any of that ice cream or get in all over your face?" Carisca asked.

Nappa came walking in with Vegeta. "Move it Raditz!" Vegeta snapped and pushed Raditz down. For some reason Vegeta felt the need to always pick on the younger, weaker Saiyan. Raditz glared but did not say anything. Carisca's scouter began to beep. She noticed Nappa's scouter was beeping as well. She pushed the button on the side. "Carisca, Nappa, your to go to planet Raineric." Zarbon said. "Frieza wants them brought to his side. Carisca smiled, another chance to increase her power level, how wonderful!

**On planet Raineric:**

Carisca lay back on the hard ground, her head resting on Nappa's lap. All around them, the dead bodies of aliens lay scattered across the plain. It hadn't been as good of an experience as Carisca had hoped. The inhabitants hadn't been that strong. The events of the night before still were foggy in her mind. There had been a full moon, thus she had transformed. All she could remember was the inhabitants scared faces as she stomped on them. "That was too easy." Nappa groaned. "When is Frieza going to give us an assignment worthwhile?" Carisca didn't say anything, but wondered the same thing. Why hadn't Frieza given them a hard assignment yet? Did he think they couldn't handle it? Nappa stroked Carisca's long black hair. It was a tender moment, completely different from the heat of battle. "You look funny as a giant ape." Carisca joked.

"Well you don't look so great yourself as an ape, all hairy like that." Nappa laughed. Carisca lay there a moment, just thinking. Finally she sat up. "We'd better get going back and tell Lord Frieza the good news." Carisca said.

"I wonder what he'll reward us with." Nappa said.

"Probably nothing." Carisca said frowning. "It really wasn't that big of a job after all."

Carisca was right. Frieza said nothing as they kneeled before him. The only acknowledgment they got was "You're dismissed." Nappa was grumbling some cuss words under his breath as the two of them made their way through the corridors. Carisca's mind was on other things and wasn't really concerned with what Frieza thought. Nappa put his arm around Carisca's waist. "Aren't you upset?" He asked. Carisca shrugged. "What do you expect from him?" She asked. "Someday we won't have to take orders from him anymore."

Nappa smiled. "That's what Prince Vegeta says all the time." He said.

"He might be able to challenge Frieza one day." Carisca said. "But it won't be for a long time yet."

"We'll just have to wait then." Nappa said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ah, don't they two monkey's look cute together?" A voice sneered. The voice belonged to a green skinned soldier. "Hey you!" Nappa yelled. He slammed the soldier into the wall. "Watch who your calling monkey!" The soldier looked stunned for a moment, then scurried off. Nappa and Carisca continued walking. Nappa stopped in front of a door and pushed in some buttons on the keypad. The door slid open. He motioned with his hand. "Ladies first." He said smiling. The door slid shut behind them.

"Where's Nappa?" Vegeta demanded. He was bored and felt like bossing the adult Saiyan around. It wasn't fun to boss around Raditz anymore. "He spends all his time with that woman!"

Raditz was sitting in a chair twiddling his thumbs. "You could train some more if your bored." Raditz said.

"Shut up. I'll do what I want, I don't need you telling me what to do." Vegeta snapped. He began making his way to the corridor. "I'm going to see what Nappa is doing. Are you coming with me?"

Raditz hoped off the chair and followed.

Vegeta came to the door to Nappa's room and knocked loudly. "Go away, I'm busy!" Nappa growled.

"Busy doing what?" Vegeta demanded.

"None of your business, now get going!" Nappa ordered.

"Don't speak to me like that Nappa!" Vegeta shouted banging on the door some more. "Open the door!"

"Maybe we should just go." Raditz suggested.

"Shut up!" Vegeta spat. He stood there arms crossed, waiting for the door to open. He could hear some rustling around in the room. Finally the door slid open. "What is it Prince Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta glared.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked suspiciously. "How come it took you so long to do what I asked?"

"I'm sorry Prince, but as I said before I was busy." Nappa said.

"You were with that woman again, weren't you?" Vegeta said. "You spend too much time with her. You should be training me." There was a hint of jealously in the Prince's voice. He couldn't understand what Nappa found so fascinating about the woman. As Nappa followed him down the corridor, he gave a wide smirk. It was fun bossing around the big Saiyan.

Whats going to happen next? Please read on and review this part.


	5. Chapter 5: Nappa a Father?

Chapter 5: Nappa, a father?(6 months later)

Carisca bit her lip. She didn't know what sort of reaction she should have. The test was positive. How the hell was she going to ask Frieza for maternity leave? She wasn't supposed to be pregnant, no yet! Nappa took the news well. He was very excited at the prospect of having a son. His glee was masked by Vegeta's constant badgering about the whole thing. Raditz asked Carisca constantly how a baby got inside her. Finally Carisca had to sit him down and have "the talk" with him. Raditz managed to make many faces through the whole talk and said it was gross that she did that with Nappa. Vegeta heard the "talk" too, he didn't find the idea gross, but he did find it a bit amusing.

"Zarbon, I need to ask for a favor." Carisca said nervously. The green haired man looked down his nose at her. He sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could stop having missions assigned for me, just for a few months." Carisca said. "You see, well, I'm….I'm pregnant." Zarbon's looked like someone had just punched him in the face. "What!" He yelled. "How did this happen!"

"Well, you see Zarbon, when a man and a women get together…." Nappa began.

"I know that you dult!" Zarbon growled. "I was wondering how the hell you could let something like this happen! How could you stupid monkeys be so careless! Lord Frieza doesn't have any use for a pregnant female fighter! And he sure the hell doesn't need anymore Saiyan children running around this ship!" Zarbon's blue face had become a bright red.

"I'll only be pregnant for a few months." Carisca said. "Besides, don't you think another Saiyan would be a valuable asset to Frieza's forces?" Zarbon was silent for a moment, he was deep in thought. "I'll go talk to Lord Frieza. He's not going to be very happy about this." Zarbon stalked off, Nappa and Carisca watched him go.

"What happens if Frieza makes me get rid of the baby?" Carisca asked, terror in her eyes. All Frieza would have to do was order she have an abortion. "Don't worry." Nappa said holding Carisca tight against him. "He won't kill our son."

Carisca buried her face in Nappa's side. She was scared, she couldn't bare to think of what Frieza might do. He would not take her child from her, she would not allow that! As long as she still had breath in her body, she would do anything to make sure her son was born. Anything.

Frieza thumped his tail angerly against the floor. "Zarbon, I thought you were going to keep an eye on those two!" Frieza snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to keep them busy with missions, but they seemed to still find time to conceive a child." Zarbon protested.

"We should have just disposed of the woman from the very beginning." Frieza said. "I knew her and that oversized oaf would attempt to repopulate the Saiyan race."

"Would you like me to do something about it sir?" Zarbon asked. "Perhaps order her to have an abortion?"

"No Zarbon, I want her permanently disposed of." Frieza said. "Why don't you send her on one last mission. Sending her to planet Vulcar should do the trick." Frieza smiled evilly. "Of course sir, I'll order her there right away." Zarbon said bowing.

"Oh, and Zarbon, why don't you tell them congratulations for me." Frieza said.

"Of course sir." Zarbon said licking his lips. Soon the woman would be no more, the only hope for the Saiyan race would be gone forever. He left Frieza's command room and went to find the two Saiyans.

The news stunned Carisca. She wasn't in trouble? Frieza had congratulated them? Zarbon had told her she was to go on one last mission, then she could have all the time off she needed. She lay in Nappa's arms, listening to his deep breathing as he slept. She ran a finger over his large biceps, his chest heaved with every breath he took. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Can't sleep?" He asked, reaching over her and taking her in his arms. He kissed her.

Neither one of them knew it would be the last night they would ever spend together.

Note: I havn't had time to put up another chapter. Hopefully by next week I'll have the story finished. If I have time I might even have the next chapter up by Friday. So stay tunned, and be patient.


	6. Chapter 6: A no win situation

**Chapter 6: A no win Situation **

Carisca sighed as she settled in her space pod. She closed her eyes. She hoped that it was going to be a worthwhile mission. It was about time something good came up. Then again, she sort of wanted to stay at the training facility with Nappa. She smiled to herself. Soon she'd have all the time in the world to spend with him. Carisca put a hand on her stomach. "We're going on a mission, just me and you, that sounds fun doesn't it?" She realized it was silly talking to her unborn baby, but no one was there to hear, so what did she care?

The space pod landed with a thud. A small crater formed around it. Carisca got out of the pod and flew upwards. The planet seemed quiet; blue grasses blew in the wind. "Carisca, what's it like there?" Nappa asked through her scouter.

"Looks pretty dead." Carisca said sighing. "I really hoped Frieza would at least give me a decent mission."

Her scouter beeped, there were several power levels appearing on her screen. "Something seems strange Nappa, there seems to be several big power levels." Carisca said confused. "They're all over 2,000." Her heart about stopped. Six power levels, all at 2,100-2,700.

"What?" Nappa exclaimed. "Are you sure your scouter is okay?"

"I'm sure its fine." Carisca said. "I don't understand why…" She was cut short suddenly; she had to block a ki blast coming her way. The blow left her arm stinging. "Get off our planet!" A large blue alien with orange hair yelled. Four more came up behind him. Carisca looked at them wide eyed and confused. She had no chance against them; did she leave and fail Frieza? Before she could think of anything to do a blue eyed alien kicked her in the back. Carisca went flying, but caught herself before she hit a rock formation. She powered up and did her special move. "Icy blast!" She screamed as blue power came from both her hands. The alien was at once incinerated. Carisca's power level was at 2,500. The alien she had blasted had been one of the weaker ones. Together two aliens attacked her; they blasted at her at the same time. She tried to dodge it, but part of the blast caught her back. She screamed as her armor broke, and half her tail was blown off. She fell to the ground and clenched her stomach. Be safe, please! She pleaded with her unborn son. She grabbed the alien's leg that was in front of her. "Don't kill my baby please!" She pleaded. The alien looked confused. He held out his hand and a small ki blast erupted. Carisca managed to move her head out of the way just in time. The blast hit her scouter and it shattered.

"Carisca? Carisca?" Nappa screamed punching the button on his scouter. Vegeta looked at him annoyed. "What's wrong Nappa?" He asked.

"Carisca's scouter, it just went dead." Nappa said, panic in his voice. "I've got to go and see if she's okay."

"She's probably fine. Frieza wouldn't have sent her there if he didn't think she could handle it." Vegeta said.

"You're probably right." Nappa said, but he didn't sound reassured. He could still here her in the background, crying for the alien not to kill her baby. He clenched his fists together. There was no way they were going to hurt his son! Nappa slammed his fist down on the table in a fit of rage. The table gave way under his strength and its legs broke. Vegeta watched as the table toppled over on the floor. "Nice job Nappa, there goes my food."

"Stop!" Yelled a smaller blue alien. His orange hair was tied in a braid. "We cannot kill her, she's a woman." He said.

"But she came here intent on killing us all!" The alien that had attacked Carisca said.

"She is no harm to us anymore." The longhaired alien said. "I think you've humiliated her enough."

"I don't need your pity!" Carisca snapped. "All I am asking is that you spar my unborn son."

"You are injured, so we will heal you." The alien with the braid said. "Then you must leave this place and never come back!"

Carisca smiled to herself. Little did they know that after every battle a Saiyan got stronger.

She felt herself being picked up and carried away. "You're going to be safe son, I promise." She said mentally to her unborn son.

The aliens did not have the technology there was at the training facility. It took Carisca a month to recover. Why they were being so patient with her, she had no idea. However, she could feel the new power flowing through her. Carisca couldn't wait to make them pay for what they had done. She killed all the doctors that had attended her. Unfortunately she had overestimated her strength. She was restrained by some of the fighters. The man who had pleaded for her life earlier was not so eager to do so a second time. However, he said he would spare her life one last time for the sake of her child.

They locked Carisca away, she could not escape the force fielded prison cell. Carisca knew that they would just kill her after she was done giving birth. She didn't understand why they just didn't kill her now. For some reason they had strange ideals. It was so humiliating for her to stay there. Carisca was beginning to wish she had left when she had the chance. Her food was usually slipped in quickly, most of the aliens were afraid of her. A couple fighters stood guard by her prison.

Month by month she got fatter and fatter. Her contractions started one morning, she stumbled out of her cot. "Get me a doctor!" She screamed. The doctor was brought to her flanked by a fighter. The pain was almost unbearable. Never before had felt such pain.

Hours later she was able to get rid of her pain. She pushed hard and finally felt relief. The screaming of her baby reassured her that everything was going to be okay. "Is it a boy?" She asked, breathing hard. "It is." The female alien said handing her the baby. The doctor quickly backed away, afraid that Carisca would attack her. The fighter left and Carisca was left alone with her son. She looked at the big baby who was screaming his lungs out. "I think I'll call you Terrence." Carisca said smiling. Unlike his father's hair, Terrence's covered his head completely. Terrance continued to scream. "You have some pretty strong lungs." Carisca commented. "I wish your father was here to see you."

Nappa was sleeping when he suddenly woke up with a start. He could have sworn he had heard a baby's cry. He looked around his room, but found nothing. Looking over at the empty space beside his bed he sighed. It had been 7 months since Carisca was reported dead. He had grieved, silently in his room. All the hopes for the Saiyan race had died with Carisca. How could that have happened? Nappa put his face in his hands. If only he could have held her one last time.


	7. Chapter 7: Terrence, son of Nappa

**Chapter 7: Terrence, son of Nappa (10 years later)**

Carisca watched her young boy as he ran through the blue grass. He was ten years old, and already showing the true abilities of a great warrior. Carisca and Terrence had been living on Planet Vulcar for the past ten years. Carisca had disposed of the strong inhabitants soon after the birth of Terrance. Her power had increased dramatically after the birthing process. The aliens never knew what hit them. Carisca wished she could leave the dreaded planet, but there was no way she could. The space pod she had come on had been destroyed. The aliens had no space ships for some odd reason. She had tried frantically to fix her scouter, but it had been no use.

She was forced to make the planet her new home. She had high hopes that someday they'd get off the planet, eventually Frieza would have to send someone. "Terrance!" She yelled. The boy turned around. "Come inside and eat." Terrance quickly made his way back into the house. He moved fairly quickly for as bulky as he was. Carisca was sure he'd grow up to look a lot like his father. Terrance gobbled down his food, like all Saiyan's he had a big appetite. When he was done he pushed back his plate and went back outside. Carisca watched him go and smiled. Nappa would have been thrilled to have such a strong son.

Terrance found one of the natives and decided to terrorize him. He knew mother didn't care. He formed a ki blast and blasted it at the alien. The alien screamed as it was thrown to the ground. Terrance went over to kick the alien who was now lying still not moving. He frowned, none of the inhabitants there were any fun to play with. He sat back down on the ground and sighed. He wished mother would hurry and find a way to get them off the dreaded planet. Terrance was really anxious to meet his father. His mother always told him so many wonderful stories about the man. Terrance was proud to be the son of a great Saiyan. He took out the folded picture he had in his pocket. It was a picture of his mother and father. His mother always laughed when she told him the story about how she had dragged his father to get their picture taken. Terrance smiled and put the picture back in his pocket. "Someday father I will meet you in person." He said to himself. It was getting dark outside. Terrence decided to head in for the night.

The sound of blasts woke Carisca from her sleep. She sprang out of bed, ready for combat. Terrence had awakened and was rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" He asked. Carisca shushed him and peered out the window. Another loud blast shook the house. What was going on? Suddenly the door was blasted off its hinges. Carisca's eyes widened at the site of one of a man standing there. "What do you want!" She hollered at him. The man squinted at her. "You're the one with the strongest power level here, I want to fight."

"Are you one of Frieza's men?" Carisca asked.

The man nodded. "Ya, so what?"

"I used to work for Lord Frieza, you must take me and my son back with you!" Carisca said, hope in her heart.

"Sorry lady, but orders are orders." He said. "Lord Frieza doesn't want anyone on this planet left alive."

"Then if it's a fight you want, I won't disappoint you." Carisca said. She lunged at him, but he was quick and spun around. He slammed a fist into her back. Carisca grunted as she hit the ground. He swung his foot and knocked her across the face, she went flying across the room. Carisca fired off her special attack, but the man dodged it. With a yell of furry he fired off twin blasts of energy.

Terrance yelled, a power grew inside of him that he never knew he had. "Leave my mom alone!" He screamed. The man looked at the boy surprised. "What?" He began as the figures on his scouter rose. "Impossible!" Terrence screamed kicked the man across the middle. The man doubled over and Terrance flew up and elbowed his back. A crushing sound was heard as the man's spine snapped. The intruder lay there paralyzed. Terrence ran to his mother, who was lying on the ground, not moving. "Mother?" He asked. Terrance reached over and touched his mother's bloody face. "Terrence, I feel that I'm about ready to pass over." Carisca said.

"No mother you can't!" Terrence said.

"I'm sorry my son." Carisca said. "Find you father…" She closed her eyes.

"Mother no!" Terrence yelled.

"Go Terrence, find a spaceship, and leave this place." She whispered. "Don't worry about me, go now!" Terrance did as his mother asked. He took one last look at her before he left. "Rest now mother." He said. "I will always remember you." With that Terrence flew out of the door.

Nappa walked toward Carisca. "Carisca?" He asked. Carisca opened her eyes. "Nappa." She said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hush now." He said gathering her up in his arms. "everything's going to be all right."

"I'm dying Nappa." Carisca said. "I'm sorry." Nappa wiped the blood off her face. He kissed her. "Please Carisca, don't leave me." He said.

"It's too late." Carisca said. "But it's not too late for our son. He will grow up to be a great warrior someday, I just know it." She gave Nappa a weak smile. "Hold me Nappa, one last time."

Nappa held her against his powerful chest. "One last time Carisca." He said. "One last time."

Nappa woke up with a start. He wondered what was up with his strange dreams. He wiped the sweat of his baldhead. Nappa wished he still had hair. The dream he had just had was bothering him, it had seemed so real. Carisca had felt so real as he held her against him. Nappa kicked off the covers on his bed. It had been 10 years since he had last seen her, and yet still he dreamed of her. "Carisca." He whispered. "Why do you haunt me so."


	8. Chapter 8: HFIL

**Chapter 8: HFIL **

Carisca wasn't surprised she had ended up in HFIL, after all she was technically not a good soul. She wondered the desolate plains devoid of life of any sort. Carisca looked around her, trying to find some sort of life. She saw someone, she ran toward them. It was another Saiyan! She didn't recognize him, he laid there, his hands behind his head. "Hello." Carisca said. The man looked over at her. He wore a red bandana in his black hair. "Who are you?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm Carisca." She said. "You must have been one of the lower class fighters, I don't recognize you."

"I'm Bardock." The Saiyan said.

Bardock? Carisca ran the name over in her head. She could have sworn Raditz told her one time that his fathers name had been Bardock.

"You're Raditz's father." Carisca said.

"Yep." Bardock said. He didn't sound interested in talking about the subject.

"Carisca!" A voice yelled. Carisca turned to see a man with black hair tied in a ponytail running toward her. "Tallic!" She yelled waving. Tallic grabbed her in his arms and swung her around. "It really is you!" He said smiling.

"Tallic, I need to tell you something." Carisca said.

"What is it?" Tallic asked putting her down.

"When you died, there was no one left for me." Carisca said. "I let another Saiyan take me to his bed. We had a son together."

"Oh, well I guess you didn't really have a choice, did you?" Tallic said. "So who was it exactly?"

"Nappa." Carisca said.

"Well, I hope he treated you well." Tallic said. "Otherwise I'm kicking his ass when he gets down here."

Carisca laughed. "You won't need to worry about that." She said.

Tallic bent over to kiss her, but she pulled away. Tallic looked at her, his mouth hanging open. "What?" He asked. "Your telling me you're going to choose him over me?"

"Yes." Carisca said. "I'm sorry Tallic.

Years passed, and people kept coming to HFIL. Around her tenth year of being dead Raditz showed up. "My you've grown up." Carisca said when she saw him.

"Aren't you that one lady that used to give me ice cream?" He asked.

Carisca rolled her eyes. "You always like to get ice cream all over your face."

Bardock didn't seem to care that his son was down there as well. "So how did you die?" Bardock asked. "My brother and his friend killed me." Raditz said.

"You had a brother?" Carisca stated.

"Ya, darn him." Raditz said. "But Nappa and Vegeta are probably on their way right now to avenge me."

"How is Nappa doing?" Carisca asked. "My son was eventually reunited with his father wasn't he?"

"Um, Nappa was doing fine last time I saw him." Raditz said. "Son? I don't know anything about that."

Carisca was crestfallen. "I was hoping Terrence and him could be reunited."

Then it happened. One year later while Raditz, Bardock, Tallic and Carisca were talking, Nappa showed up. Carisca flung herself in his arms and kissed him. "It's been so long!" She exclaimed. Tallic looked away and stared at the ground.

Nappa smiled. "I knew I'd find you down here." He said kissing her back.

"What happened to your hair?" Carisca asked.

"Vegeta got mad at me one day and shaved it in my sleep." Nappa said.

"Well, I think you look much better without hair." Carisca said. "Oh, and you'll be glad to know your son grew up healthy and strong."

"Our son?" Nappa asked. "I thought he would have died with you."

"No, we we're stuck on Planet Vulcar for ten years." Carisca explained. "Before I died I told him to go and find you."

"I wish I could have at least seen him." Nappa said.

"You would have been proud of him." Carisca said smiling. "He showed great power when I was attacked."

"Hey Nappa, how'd you die?" Raditz asked.

"Vegeta blew me up." Nappa said disappointment in his face. "That dirty traitor."

"Well, that sucks." Raditz said. "I always hated Vegeta."

"Ya, that little punk was always a handful." Nappa said. He turned his attention back to Carisca. "So it looks like we're going to be together forever now."

Carisca smiled. "Looks that way."

**Authors Note:**

And so ends the story of Carisca and Nappa. A tale of love and tragedy. Italmost made mecry just writing it. Anyway, I am going to start another story, this one will be about Terrence, the son of Carisca and Nappa. The title will be "The Legacy of Nappa" If you enjoyed this story and want to find out what happened to Terrence, go ahead and read that story. If you hated this story, well, you wouldn't be reading the last chapter now would you?

I really hoped you enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. I wish I could have made Nappa and Carisca have a happier life together, but that would interfere with the rest of the Dragon Ball Z saga.

By the way, all Dragon Ball Z characters in this story are the property of TOEI animation. The only characters I own are Carisca, Terrence and Tallic. I even made drawings of Carisca and Terrance. I didn't worry about drawing Tallic cause he is just a minor character. Someday I'm going to get myself a scanner and get the pictures scanned on my computer, then I can share them with the world! Until then, everyone be patient, and use your imagination! I havedrawnan adorable picture of Nappa and Carisca that I wish people could see.

Okay I'm done writing now. Remember check out my next story "The Legacy of Nappa," to learn more about Terrence. I should have the story up in a few days hopefully.


End file.
